total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Noah
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Noah. Overview Noah and Cody used to be friends before this season started. Now, it seems as if they're in rivalry, especially after the Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, in which Noah defeats Cody in a crucial tie. Immediately in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, Cody returns to favor by defeating Noah in the final challenge of the episode. When the teams merge, Noah and Cody begin to respect each others playing styles. When they're not competing against each other they like to do some funny chats, especially about Chris McLean and his various odds, such as his relationship with Larry the giant plant. Cody and Noah returned recently to be friends as in the past, especially when Noah picks Cody for the second immunity in Puzzle Riot and later makes him join his alliance with Tyler. In Supreme Chef Auto, there's once again a conflict between the two because Cody wins the immunity and doesn't share it with Noah, showing lot of ingratitude. As soon as he loses his immunity Noah makes the alliance vote him out. In Total Drama Wild West, Cody votes off Noah in Red Dead Mergiton, for voting off Tyler previously. At the challenge, Cody is seen very bored and annoyed at both Dakota and Noah's skit, for taking so long, and not being funny to him and the others. Cody still seems to be annoyed with Noah in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, after sucking in the challenge, Cody votes Noah off first along with everyone else on the team. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Cody is seen extremely surprised when both Noah and Tyler dominated the trivia based challenge. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Cody tries to form new bonds with a few contestants on the show, and when he notices Cameron is upset about not having a book to read. Cody borrows Noah's book to let Cameron have something to read. At the challenge, Cody and Noah are put up against each other in the final tie breaker challenge. Cody picks the number 7 but Noah tricks him by picking 6 and the number was 4 so Noah won for his team. Cody congratulates Noah on his win, which Noah tells Cody that he did a great job. Cody&Noah.png|Cody and Noah are put up against each other in the challenge... NoahManipulatesCodyChallenge.png|...which Noah starts manipulating Cody into choosing the wrong number... Noah&CodyChallengeNoahWins.png|...which leads to Noah winning the challenge, and sending Cody and his team to the elimination ceremony. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In the last round, Noah is chosen to be the final killer, and decides to kill Cody, hoping he is the killer for the other team, but it ends up being Duncan who won the point for his team. Noah is seen shocked at the amount of candy Cody and Sky consumes after the challenge. At the Elimination on the projector, Cody was shocked that Dawn went home and in addition to this, that she started dating Noah. Topple on the Luck Players After noticing that Noah is sad about Dawn's elimination, Cody supports him along with a few other contestants. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Both Cody and Noah make fun of Chris and Larry, calling the latter "Chris' true love". The Super Wi-Fi Spies Cody also teases Noah about some of the codes being about Noah in the challenge. However, after Noah and Lindsay won immunity, Cody congratulates them both. Puzzle Riot When Chris showed the picture of Cody and Noah kissing, Cody felt embarrassed and mad at Chris. Both Noah and Cody react badly towards Chris, and Courtney mockingly calls them a gay couple, and Cody and Noah reminds her about the Katie & Sadie moment Courtney had with Gwen. Cody and Noah also reminds Chris about his romance with Larry. Noah ends up winning the challenge but picks Cody to also have immunity for both being embarrassed. Chris makes a comment about them liking each other, which gets Cody and Noah mad and makes them want to vote Chris off. Noah takes the time to try and convince Cody to join the alliance of him and Tyler, to get rid of Lindsay and Courtney. Cody shakes Noah's hands and agrees to vote them off, with Lindsay being eliminated the same episode. Cody&NoahGetMadAtChris.png|Both Cody and Noah get upset and mad at Chris for showing the image. NoahSharesWithCodyImmunity.png|After winning the challenge, Noah decides to share his immunity with Cody. NoahConvincesCodyAlliance.png|Noah convinces Cody to vote off Lindsay at the elimination ceremony. Korean Teaching or Learning At the start of the challenge, Cody thanks Noah for giving him immunity. During the challenge Cody scores the first point, and starts a rivalry with Noah. But that does not turn out very well, since Cody falls asleep in the middle of the challenge. Upon hearing Noah won again, Cody congratulated him, Tyler and Cameron for being safe. Cody votes off both Courtney and Gwen, as per Noah and Tyler's wishes. Supreme Chef Auto Cody surprisingly wins with an huge gap which shocks Noah. Chris tells to Cody to chose a person for the immunity,and despite Noah reminding the debt he has towards him since the 8th episode, Cody chooses Sky, then Tyler, then Sky again making even the host confused to the point, he nulls the immunity of Cody and gives it to Sky. Later a bitter Noah votes for Cody along with Tyler and many others stating "I don't like liars, and Cody acted like that today" coldly in confessional. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Cody is completely shocked when both Noah and Tyler ended up voting off Duncan, instead of voting off Dave, which was the plan from the beginning. Dancing With Cowboys Cody is forced to sit through and argument between Duncan, Noah and Tyler, which Cody later states in the confessional that he is getting extremely annoyed with the guys on his team. Later on, Cody asks Tyler why he and Noah voted Duncan off, Tyler answers that Noah had forced him to vote off Duncan, or I would be eliminated next, which shocks Cody. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Cody is seen extremely shocked and mad when he finds out that Noah had betrayed the alliance and voted off Tyler. Cody is seen glaring at him when Tyler leaves on the Horse of Losers. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Cody is still seen extremely upset with Noah for betraying the alliance and eliminating Tyler. Red Dead Mergiton When Dakota and Noah perform their play, Cody is seen extremely bored and annoyed with them. As when Cody and Lindsay were performing, Noah is surprised when Cody actually hit Lindsay, and when they started to hit each other. Cody votes off along with everyone Noah, to get back at him for eliminating Tyler, and for being completely untrustworthy. Noah is seen shocked when he finds out everyone had voted him off, including Cody, calling them a bunch of losers. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Cody is seen happy that Noah is finally eliminated for what he had done a few episodes ago. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Noah is seen shocked that Cody is eliminated in the second episode, but later states in the confessional that Cody is a person that is extremely weak in challenges and is not extremely smart in the game, so he understands why Cody was eliminated. Noah is seen fare-welling him at the elimination ceremony. In Chris We Trust Cody says that the season sucked and knocks Noah's drink out of his hand. Noah then tells Cody that he could've said that without spilling his coconut juice, and Cody apologizes and says he will get him a new one. Noah then forgives him. Cody comes back with a new drink and asks Noah if they are cool, and Noah says that they are friends again. When Chris asks what everyone thinks of Beth, Noah asks which one Beth is, and Cody tells him that she was on their team in Total Drama Island. When Noah sips his drink, Cody asks him if he likes it, and Noah tells him it's decent. During the challenge, Cody tells Noah good luck, and Noah thanks him. Cody gets the question wrong and is mad, so he knocks Noah's drink out of his hands again, but this time it goes all over his clothes, and Cody apologizes again. Noah doesn't care this time and goes for a swim. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty As the team decides for Noah to push the carriage, Cody yells at him to push the cart faster, but Heather tells him that Noah is too weak. Once Chris announces that Team Brains lose, Cody sighs. Cody then glares at Scarlett and Noah, telling them they are the blame for the loss. Scarlett calls Cody a "weasel" saying that Noah volunteered along with being forced. In Cody's confessional before the elimination ceremony, he states the reason he is voting for Noah, and says that Cameron and Heather seem to be his only friends on his team. At the end of the day, Cody fare-wells to Noah when he is is flushed. In Cody's last confessional of the episode, he says that Noah should've never pushed the carriages in the first place. Trivia See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships